Pecado Mortal
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Anna não acreditava em Anjos. Apenas nos demônios que a visitavam a todo o momento, atormentando sua vida. - HaoAnna - Para Kiky


**Pecado Mortal**

_Anna não acreditava em Anjos. Apenas nos demônios que a visitavam a todo o momento, atormentando sua vida._

* * *

><p><em>Sozinha com sua Alma<em>

_Uma mulher está sentada sozinha em sua casa. Sabe que não há mais ninguém no mundo: todos os outros seres estão mortos. Batem à porta._

Thomas Bailey

* * *

><p>- Anna, você acredita em Anjos? – Yoh lhe perguntou, olhando as pinturas do quarto. Eram todas lindas, Anjos do tempo renascentista e do iluminismo. A imagem de Jesus Cristo pregado sobre a cruz, acusado sob os olhos dos verdadeiros pecadores. Parecia o quarto de uma freira.<p>

- Não. – respondeu secamente, mas o rapaz apenas sorriu.

- Eu acredito! Acredito que os Anjos possam te tirar dessa condição, Anna. Pra tudo há um jeito. – ele segurou a mão da noiva, apertando-a com os dedos firmes. A mão dela era fria. – Agora preciso ir, mas volto amanhã, tudo bem?

Apenas acenou com a cabeça, sem olhar na direção de Yoh. Do seu sorriso triste.

Anna não acreditava em Anjos. Apenas nos demônios que a visitavam a todo momento, atormentando sua vida.

Deixando-a louca naquele quarto de hospício.

**X**

A vida nem sempre havia sido difícil assim. Ela costumava ser uma pessoa normal, embora nunca tivesse sido comunicativa e carismática. Não tinha muitos amigos, mas havia tido a sorte de ter um bom namorado.

Ela e Yoh Asakura haviam se conhecido na escola, namorado na escola e tinham noivado.

Enquanto ela havia ido para a faculdade de Artes, Yoh se dedicou a aprender mais sobre os negócios da família que um dia teria que assumir.

Uma vez quando foi visita-lo nas férias, ela o viu pela primeira vez. O demônio que lhe atormentava.

- Anna, esse é meu irmão gêmeo, Hao. Ele esteve fora por uns tempos e... está voltando agora. Espero que possam ser amigos. – Yoh sorriu.

- Olá, Anna, é um prazer conhece-la. – ele segurou sua mão e a beijou suavemente. Seus olhos eram como brasas que queimavam incessantemente. Queimavam tudo o que tocavam.

Inclusive ela.

**X**

- Você nunca me disse que tinha um irmão. – ela comentou alguns dias após o acontecimento. A imagem daqueles olhos ainda não saía de sua cabeça. Queimando tão intensamente, desejando que tudo ao seu redor se destruísse. A sensação daquele encontro era horrível. Sua mão ainda doía onde ele havia tocado como se Hao fosse feito de fogo.

Ela achava que era.

- Ah, ele... – Yoh pareceu desconfortável coçando a nuca levemente e abriu um sorriso sem graça. – Sei que ele parece um cara estranho, mas apenas passou por maus bocados. Espero que não tenha se sentido mal. Ele costuma passar uma primeira impressão ruim para os outros, mas é um cara legal.

Não parecia que o próprio Yoh acreditava em suas palavras, mas Anna não quis mais tocar no assunto.

De verdade, queria esquecer que o havia conhecido.

**X**

Passou a frequentar menos a casa dos Asakura para não ter que cruzar com ele. E também estava muito atolada com os projetos da faculdade. Já estava no meio do curso e pensava em fazer intercâmbio para Paris para aprender com os melhores professores de arte moderna que poderiam existir.

Então ele entrou pela porta da sala.

Foi como se um solavanco tivesse atingido seu peito de vez, fazendo seu coração parar.

- Turma, sei que transferências são meio incomuns em faculdade e sobretudo nesse período do ano, mas esse é Hao Asakura. Ele estará conosco nesse semestre. Espero que o recebam bem.

Anna não queria recebe-lo bem, sequer queria recebe-lo.

Sentiu que seus olhos a acompanhavam durante todo o percurso até que ele se sentou na cadeira vazia ao seu lado. Não queria encará-lo.

- Olá, Anna, posso me sentar aqui?

- Há outros lugares vagos na sala. – respondeu de maneira ríspida.

- Eu sei. Mas nenhum é ao seu lado. – ele sussurrou.

Aquela foi a primeira noite de seus pesadelos vivos.

**X**

Ela acordou gritando no meio da noite. Não sabia bem com o que havia sonhado, mas era vivido e não conseguia respirar.

- Anna, se acalme! Anna! Anna! – Yoh tentou segurá-la, mas ela se debatia com força, gritava, berrava.

- Yoh, o que foi? - Hao apareceu na porta do quarto, correndo para socorrer o irmão e a noiva.

- Ela só começou a gritar, ela não para! – o rapaz parecia desesperado.

Hao a segurou pelos ombros e forçou-a a olhar para si.

Encare o abismo e ele vai te encarar de volta.

- Anna, se acalme. Isso não é um sonho. Você está segura. – Hao falou, segurando-a com força, marcando seus ombros.

Anna sentia que as mãos dele queimavam, mas eram os olhos aterrorizantes. Como se ela pudesse ver tudo o que ele já havia feito com outras pessoas.

Não queria ser assim. Não queria ser outra vítima dele.

- Estamos aqui, Anna. Não precisa temer. – Hao sorriu, e ela se calou. – Yoh, pegue um copo de água para ela. Vamos.

- H-hai! – o garoto respondeu rapidamente, correndo na direção da cozinha.

- Viu, Anna, não precisa se preocupar. – ele se inclinou sobre ela, roçando os lábios nos seus. Anna sentia pavor, mas de repente não podia se mover quando a boca dele encostou em seu ouvido. – _Eu sempre estarei por perto porque escolhi você pra atormentar.._

Queria gritar de novo, mas havia emudecido.

**X**

Então ela decidiu que iria embora. Pura e simplesmente.

Aquela oportunidade de intercâmbio já havia batido na sua porta, por que não aproveitá-la? Teria tempo para espairecer e se esquecer dos problemas. Tentar esquecer que a cada passo que dava, ouvia os ecos dos passos de Hao logo atrás dela. Sentia o seu sorriso lhe dilacerar a pele e seus olhos a engolirem como se fossem as chamas do inferno.

O que havia feito de tão errado para merecer isso?

- Fiquei sabendo pelos seus pais que iria embora. Quando pensou em me contar, Anna? – Yoh perguntou olhando-a no próprio quarto arrumando as coisas como se estivesse pronta para fugir.

- Não sei se pretendia. – ela respondeu categoricamente e o sentiu segurar seu pulso, virando-a para si. Por um momento viu Hao ali e lhe meteu um tapa tão forte que Yoh ficou sem palavras. Só ali, paralisado onde estava. – Yoh, eu...

- Está tudo bem entre a gente, Anna? Você tem agido meio estranho já tem um tempo... eu queria saber se fiz algo de errado, algo que eu possa consertar... – ele apertou de leve a bochecha sentindo a ardência. Anna queria acreditar que as lágrimas presas em seus olhos eram por causa do tapa, mas sabia que estava fazendo Yoh sofrer.

- Não... não é você, Yoh. – ela murmurou baixinho, caindo sentada e levando-o consigo. Se sentia tão fraca, tão cansada.

Ela queria que aqueles pesadelos vivos fossem embora.

Queria que Hao Asakura nunca tivesse aparecido em sua vida.

- Então o que foi?

- Eu estou com medo. Só isso. Estou com medo. – ela murmurou baixinho se entregando às lágrimas e o abraçou.

Yoh não sabia o que fazer, então a abraçou.

**X**

Seriam seis meses de intercâmbio. Ela teria tempo para colocar a cabeça no lugar e aprender mais sobre a cultura que havia aprendido a amar através da arte. Ela sempre havia gostado de pinturas, sobretudo as de arte moderna, embora fosse grande fã de todos os estilos.

Paris era a cidade perfeita para aprender.

Em seu primeiro dia, passeou pela cidade, visitou a Torre Eiffel e uma parte do musel do Louvre. Precisaria de pelo menos uma semana para vê-lo inteiro e em detalhes. Teria muito material para a sua tese de conclusão de curso.

Os dias correram livremente e já se sentia melhor, quase apagando a imagem daquele irmão demoníaco de Yoh.

Para finalizar seu tour, ela foi até a catedral de Notre-Dame.

Embora sua verdadeira paixão fosse pelas pinturas, ela tinha que admitir que a estrutura daquela igreja era de encher os olhos de deleite.

E as imagens pintadas nos vitrais eram absolutamente maravilhosas. Abriu um sorriso satisfeito, aquela viagem havia valido a pena.

Foi então que o avistou.

- E então, Anna, achou mesmo que demônios não podiam adentrar na casa do Senhor?

Ele cobriu a distância entre eles com um salto e lhe tocou o rosto com uma das mãos. Tinha aquele sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Um sorriso que parecia carregar todas as almas que já havia destruído.

- Você... como você... – ela tentou articular alguma frase, mas tudo o que sentia eram as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto e o desespero fechando sua glote, a impedindo de respirar.

- Como eu te encontrei? Bom, isso é simples, Anna. Estamos ligados. – ele sorriu, limpando suas lágrimas e repousou os lábios sobre os seus. Ela queria se soltar, mas era como se estivesse presa por amarras invisíveis. Queria respirar, mas não conseguia puxar o ar. – Eu te disse, não disse? Você é minha escolhida. _Sua alma é minha..._

Anna teve a impressão de ouvir lamentos atrás dela. Como almas desesperadas que gritavam ao seu redor mesmo estando dentro da igreja.

- Lembre-se de uma coisa, Anna querida... – ele murmurou lhe segurando o rosto. – Todos os demônios foram anjos antes de caírem do céu.

A beijou.

Depois disso, Anna se sentiu envolvida pelas chamas do inferno que queimavam sua alma.

Nenhum Anjo do Senhor veio em seu auxílio.

Nenhum.

**X**

Então ela acordou naquele quarto onde estava.

Ela não se lembrava de nada, mas Yoh lhe explicou a situação. Ele disse que ela havia sofrido um acidente em Paris. Ao que tudo indicava, a casa onde estava havia pegado fogo. Todos tinham morrido, mas ela estava viva com algumas queimaduras leves e foi mandada para casa.

Os policiais indicaram o incêndio como criminoso e estavam investigando a causa. Quando Anna acordou da primeira vez, estava gritando e se debatendo e falando sobre demônios e aparições. Então, por precaução eles a haviam levado para aquela "casa de repouso". Apenas para entender o que estava acontecendo.

Mas ela não se lembrava de nada disso, apenas da gargalhada de Hao ecoando em seus ouvidos.

- E seu irmão, onde ele está? – ela perguntou de repente, os olhos vividos de desespero.

- Irmão, que irmão? – Yoh perguntou, inclinando o rosto para o lado. – É verdade que tive um irmão gêmeo, mas ele nasceu morto, Anna. Eu nunca te contei sobre ele.

- Morto? – a sua voz saiu trêmula de desespero. – Não pode ser, Yoh! Não pode ser! Ele chegou tem uns três meses, você me apresentou ele! Se chama Hao Asakura! É seu gêmeo mais velho!

Ela sentia a cabeça latejar, conseguia lembrar do cheiro da essência, da camisa carmesim que ele usava. E do olhar.

- Anna, ele morreu... seu nome ia ser Hao e não sei como sabe disso, mas ele está morto. Isso tudo foi uma peça da sua—

- NÃO FOI UMA PEÇA! ELE ESTEVE AQUI! ELE ESTÁ ALI, YOH! ESTÁ ALI! – ela apontava freneticamente para a frente do espelho onde Yoh viu seu próprio reflexo. Ele sentiu uma pontada de tristeza em seu coração. Ela havia mesmo enlouquecido?

- Olha, eu sei que está difícil pra você por causa do seu trauma, mas vai ficar tudo bem, Anna. Eu estou aqui do seu lado, sempre vou estar. – Yoh sentia as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto mas sorria, segurando sua mão.

Anna tremia de raiva, como não podia vê-lo ao seu lado? Bem ali, sorrindo?

- Ninguém mais pode me ver, Anna. Só você. Se lembra? Eu escolhi te atormentar. – Hao sorriu, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama e começou a assoviar uma música. – Estamos juntos para sempre, Anna querida. Você é minha.

Ela tentou rezar pelos Anjos mas então se lembrou da cena na catedral.

Eles não viriam em seu auxílio. Porque não existiam.

**X**

Naquele dia quando Yoh chegou, ela estava pintando outro quadro.

- Ohayo, Anna-chan! – ele abriu um sorriso fraco para ela, sentando-se na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Trouxe o que te pedi?

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça, entregando para ela o embrulho.

- Só não entendi porque me pediu isso, você nunca gostou de comida apimentada. – ele deu um risinho baixo.

- Porque ele gosta. – respondeu tetricamente, continuando com a pintura.

- Não tem mais ninguém aqui, Anna. Só eu e você. – Yoh murmurou com a voz séria. Já tinha tanto tempo que ela não falava nisso, parecia que estava se recuperando e agora era como se tudo voltasse.

- Ele está aqui, Yoh. Ele sempre está. – ela abriu para ele um sorriso doentio, olhando em sua direção. O pincel manchou a tela, estragando a pintura. – Aqui, sempre, a todo momento, SEMPRE, SEMPRE, SEMPRE AO MEU LADO! – a tinta se espalhou por toda a tela, em seus braços, seu rosto. Tinta vermelha, alaranjada. Como o fogo dele que lhe queimava todas as noites quando adormecia.

- Anna, ele não existe... ele.. – Yoh negou com a cabeça, vendo os médicos entrarem e a segurarem.

- ELE VAI DESTRUIR TODOS VOCÊS! ELE VAI QUEIMAR TUDO! VOCÊS VÃO VER! – ela gritava, presa dentro de sua própria loucura e Yoh negou com a cabeça, saindo do quarto antes de ver o médico apaga-la com a medicação sedativa.

- Eu não sei o que houve, senhor Asakura. Ela estava bem há alguns dias. – o médico murmurou ao lado de fora.

- É o aniversário dele. O nosso aniversário. – Yoh murmurou, negando com a cabeça ao ver a confusão do médico. – Eu voltarei amanhã. Por favor, entregue isso a ela. – Yoh estendeu o embrulho com o curry e dirigiu-se para fora dali.

**X**

Ninguém entendia. Ninguém compreendia. Mas ele estava ao seu lado. E já que não podia ser salva, o abraçaria.

O seu pecado mortal.

**N/A:**

Então, a gente sempre costumava trocar e-mails por causa de todo aquele lance de ser fangirl.E você sempre escreveu muito bem e naquela época eu não escrevia tão bem, mas você me elogiava e eu adorava.

E sempre foi assim entre a você cresceu né, Kiky? E aí a gente acaba se afastando mesmo que não queira.

Só quero que saiba que carrego sua amizade comigo até hoje, e que não me esqueci do seu aniversário (e não foi só porque o face me avisou).Também quero dizer que não fumei maconha nem me injetei ou cheirei nenhuma droga pra escrever essa fic.Só veio.E é HaoAnna porque você sabe, né? kkkEnfim, espero que goste do presente! Postei aqui e no nyah. Vale onde você ver primeiro q

Enfim, espero que gostem da minha brisolada.

E Comentem.


End file.
